


Pocałunki

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, jak na prawdziwą drama queen przystało, wydał z siebie dźwięk kota obieranego ze skóry i wybiegł ze Scotland Yardu, krzycząc i błagając o wybielacz do przemycia oczu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocałunki

Mycroft, jak nauczył się Greg, cholernie dobrze całował. Czy było to proste cmoknięcie w policzek lub czoło na pożegnanie, czy niewiarygodnie podniecająca sesja pełna przygryzania w ich salonie przy palącym się kominku, Greg zawsze kończył jako wijący się kłębek pożądania. Co jak co, ale ten mężczyzna wiedział, jak posługiwać się językiem.

Skutki uboczne, jakie te pocałunki wywoływały u Grega, miał okazję poznać Sherlock pewnego sobotniego wieczoru, gdy bez pukania wparował do biura detektywa z okrzykiem „Graham!”, gdzie przywitał go widok Grega siedzącego na swoim biurku z praktycznie przyklejonym do niego Mycroftem. Greg wydawał z siebie dość żenujące dźwięki, ale do końca świata będzie temu zaprzeczał. Sherlock, jak na prawdziwą drama queen przystało, wydał z siebie dźwięk kota obieranego ze skóry i wybiegł ze Scotland Yardu, krzycząc i błagając o wybielacz do przemycia oczu.

Mycroft ze swoim nieodłącznym kamiennym wyrazem twarzy na powrót zamknął drzwi do biura Grega, po czym kontynuował to, co tak brutalnie przerwał mu Sherlock.


End file.
